Electronic devices, such as network access servers, are typically housed in a cabinet in a vertically stacked configuration. The cabinet typically has a power entry terminal which is located on the top wall of the cabinet to receive power supplied from an overhead power source. However, if the power source is located below the floor, a power cable must be routed from the power source to the cabinet's power entry terminal. This is typically accomplished by routing the power cable in a cable trough which is mounted vertically inside the cabinet. One open end of the cable trough is aligned with an opening in the bottom wall of the cabinet and the other end is aligned with an opening in the top wall of the cabinet. In particular, the power cable is routed up from the floor, through the opening in the bottom wall of the cabinet, through the cable trough, and through the opening in the top wall of the cabinet for connection to the cabinet's power entry terminal.
When power is supplied from an overhead source, there is no need to access the opening in the top wall of the cabinet. To prevent unwanted foreign objects from falling into the opening and down the cable trough, a rigid cover is typically secured to the top wall of the cabinet by screws or other fastening means to cover the opening. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that the cover must be sized to fit the particular shape of the opening to be covered. Moreover, an electrician must use a tool, such as a screwdriver, to secure the cover to the top wall of the cabinet. Similarly, if power is to be supplied from the floor and the opening in the top wall of the cabinet must be accessed to receive a power cable from below, an electrician must use a tool to remove the cover. This substantially increases the time required for an electrician to make the necessary electrical connections thereby increasing the costs associated with the installation of the cabinet.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a protective cover apparatus that overcomes the disadvantages described above, and to provide a simple and cost effective protective cover apparatus.